Fear
by prxmroses
Summary: BTS' Fic. Taehyung/Jungkook. VKook/TaeKook. Pada akhirnya pun, keduanya akan mati bersama. A review will be good.


**Fear** (c) **prxmroses**  
Taehyung/Jungkook ; AU!Mafia ft. AU!Assassin ; M Rated

.

 _Pada akhirnya pun, keduanya akan mati bersama._

Happy Reading!

* * *

Jungkook tak pernah mengenal rasa takut. Hal ini sudah seperti masalah lumrah bagi orang-orang terdekatnya–jika mereka takut akan kematian, layangan pedang juga acungan benda tajam; _maka Jungkook tidak_. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri pada barisan depan, mengorbankan jiwanya seakan kematian bukanlah sebuah hal yang akan menimpanya saat itu juga. Ratusan kali hampir _mati_ , ribuan kali berada di ambang kehidupan, dan jutaan kali detak jantungnya melemah. Menandakan sebuah kematian, tapi Jungkook tak pernah takut. Konspirasi emosinya sudah saling memecah belah, menendang jauh-jauh sang rasa takut hingga jarak yang membentangi luas alam semesta terbangun.

.

"Membobol _website_ Port Mafia?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptistik. Kedua bola matanya memandang ke arah layar komputer, memperhatikan setiap kalimat abstrak yang berbaris tak beraturan. Sejenak ia memandang ke arah Namjoon yang tengah sibuk berkutik dengan komputernya, mengarahkan _mouse_ nya dengan gerakan tak statis hingga persekon selanjutnya ia menjerit. Penuh semangat, lalu setelah itu Jungkook menemukan tulisan _'Log in successed'_ yang terpampang lebar.

"Aku sibuk mencari _website_ mereka di _deep web_ , dan akhirnya aku berhasil masuk secara percuma-cuma. Alamat IP mereka bisa ditebak dengan mudah menggunakan kode biner, dan beberapa aplikasi di komputerku mendukung program ini dengan mudah."

Sekali lagi, Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Keningnya berkerut runut, bibirnya mencebik kecil, pertanda bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon. "Lalu kau membobol _website_ mereka tanpa tujuan yang lebih jelas? Maksudku– _astaga_ , untuk apa kau berurusan dengan mereka? Secara pribadi aku bahkan belum pernah melihat seperti apa Port Mafia itu."

Segaris senyuman di wajah Namjoon merekah lebar. "Ini yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _balas dendam_ ," ujarnya. Posisinya sedikit berpindah, kini ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi dan memandangi layar komputernya dengan kepuasan yang terukir. "Ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya Port Mafia menghadang pekerjaan kita. Hoseok tak sempat menyelesaikan tugas pembunuhannya karena anggota Port Mafia yang menghalanginya, lalu tembakan jarak jauh Yoongi meleset 0,005 senti karena ledakan yang Port Mafia lakukan beberapa pekan yang lalu. Secara personal, aku maupun anggota lain termasuk kau tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Port Mafia. Seharusnya kita maupun mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, tapi mungkin ini sudah sedikit keterlaluan karena mereka selalu datang untuk mengacaukan misi kita."

Penjelasan yang cukup panjang dan membosankan. Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya, merasa tak acuh lalu mulai mengambil satu langkah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Namjoon. Jika saja suara berat pria yang menyandang posisi ketua juga _hacker_ tersebut tidak memanggil namanya untuk menahan langkahnya, Jungkook memastikan mungkin kini ia telah melangkah di lorong gedung dan meninggalkan Kim Namjoon sendirian di ruangannya.

"Kita akan melakukan penyerangan malam ini, kuharap kau mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Kau berperan penting dalam penyerangan ini, dan kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang mungkin bisa mengacaukan rencana kini." Segaris senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah Namjoon–kali ini terletak sedikit miring, hingga raut wajahnya nampak licik dan garang. Dengan penampilan persis seperti berandalan ditambah enam tindik yang menghiasi telinga kirinya, mungkin kali ini ia terlihat cocok dengan sandangan status ketua agen pembunuh bayarannya.

"Kau selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh secara mendadak, kau tahu?"

"Kau takut, eh?" Dagu Namjoon terangkat, raut wajahnya meremehkan jelas sosok Jungkook yang berada di hadapannya. _Ekspresi yang menyebalkan_ , dengus Jungkook. Giginya bergemeletuk kasar sedang wajahnya mulai memerah menahan emosi. Ia tak pernah bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan wajah meremehkan Kim Namjoon yang luar biasa menyebalkan, terlebih dengan kata takut yang digaetnya dalam kalimatnya.

Kaki Jungkook mulai bergerak, melangkah sedikit demi sedikit lebih dekat dan menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam sakunya; wajahnya terus terarah pada Namjoon–saling berpapasan, menabrakkan biner keduanya dan melempar senyuman berbeda arti yang tergambar di masing-masing wajah mereka. "Tentu saja tidak." Detik setelahnya, bersamaan dengan tiga kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, tangan kanannya melengang keluar dari saku dan mengacungkan pistolnya tepat di kening Namjoon. "Aku benci saat-saat dimana orang mengatakan padaku seakan aku memiliki rasa takut."

"Oh, bung–" ucapan Namjoon sedikit tercekat selagi ia mencoba menggapai pisau lipat di saku celananya dan mengarahkannya pada kulit leher Jungkook, "aku selalu bangga memiliki anak buah yang bahkan tak mengenal rasa takut terlebih terhadap kematian." Senyum meremehkan di wajah Namjoon mulai tergantikan kembali dengan senyuman licik, hal itu pula yang mengakhiri aksi saling todong senjata keduanya. "Lakukan hal terbaik yang kau bisa malam ini, _Ace_. Kupikir kau selalu menikmati waktu-waktu dimana kau diandalkan sebagai final kasus pembunuhan kita dan mulai mencabik-cabik seluruh musuh?"

.

Jungkook tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menjalankan misinya bersama teman-temannya. Sejauh ini ia selalu membunuh targetnya sendirian dan menerima bayaran yang sepadan untuk jasanya. _Tapi kali ini berbeda_ –ia menemukan Min Yoongi telah siap dengan senapan besar miliknya, Hoseok dengan pisau yang tengah diasah olehnya Jimin dengan peralatan _relationer_ miliknya lengkap _headset_ yang telah terpasang pada masing-masing telinga kanan asasin yang berada disini.

"Kau gugup?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya begitu pundaknya ditepuk. Ketika ia berbalik, disana ia menemukan Jimin tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan _headset_ miliknya yang tersisa. Bergumam mengucapkan terimakasih lalu mulai memasang _headset_ nya pada telinga kanannya merupakan satu-satunya cara yang dapat Jungkook lakukan. Mungkin apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jimin ada benarnya juga, mungkin _ia gugup_. Ah–bukan gugup karena merasa takut tak dapat menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Namjoon kali ini. Jika ia _gagal_ , maka ia akan gagal dengan kematian.

Kegugupan yang dirasakannya kali ini lebih mengarah pada kerja sama yang dibutuhkan. Jungkook mengakui, ia tumbuh pada lingkungan yang salah–ia dibesarkan dengan cara kekerasan yang memaksanya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang _introvert_ dan memilih untuk berpaling muka dari orang lain. Merasa yakin bahwa dirinya mampu menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian tanpa uluran tangan orang lain. Dan kali ini ia perlu kembali berbagi tugas dengan orang lain.

"Aku akan berjuang keras sebagai _relationer_ kali ini. Akan kupastikan tempat dan jarak yang kuputuskan dapat membantu kerja kalian. Jungkook-ah, kau bisa mempercayaiku!"

Jungkook melebarkan pandangannya. Menatap satu per satu orang disekitarnya–mereka semua bukan orang asing. Ia sempat beberapa kali saling bekerja sama dengan Yoongi maupun Hoseok, walaupun dengan Jimin merupakan yang pertama baginya. Yoongi memiliki kemampuan menembak dari jarak jauh yang jitu, tembakannya cepat dan tak pernah meleset; dan dari apa yang ia dengar dari Namjoon, tembakannya yang meleset karena gangguan dari Port Mafia merupakan kegagalan pertama baginya.

Hoseok, pengoleksi benda-benda tajam ini mungkin lebih pantas dipanggil sebagai seorang psikopat dibandingkan sebagai pembunuh. Ia memiliki sedikit gangguan mental yang membuatnya banyak tertawa ketika memegang koleksi pisaunya–ini menjadi poin plus sendiri karena ia terlihat menyeramkan. Seorang psikopat tidak pernah bermain kekerasan dengan tangannya sendiri, dan _well_ hal serupa ini terjadi pada Hoseok. Sebagian besar kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan olehnya berjalan bersih walau membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama. Ia akan kembali tanpa bercak darah yang membekas pada tubuhnya.

Dan Jimin, posisi asasin terpasif yang pernah Jungkook ketahui. Entah, apakah menggaet status sebagai seorang _relationer_ dapat membuatnya terlihat cocok sebagai seorang pembunuh. Dibandingkan menyaksikan kematian lawan dari misi yang dijalaninya, Jungkook tebak dari seluruh misi yang dijalaninya Jimin sendiri belum pernah melihat wajah target yang hendak dibutuhkannya. _Toh_ , Jimin sendiri tidak membunuh–ia hanya memberi intruksi dan koordinasi melalui _headset_ yang saling tersambung mengenai posisi musuh, dan mengarahkan partnernya agar bisa mendapatkan tempat yang strategis.

"Aku harap kau menjalankan peranmu sebagai petarung jarang dekat dengan baik, Nak." Yoongi membuka suaranya sambil memasukkan senapannya ke dalam tas besar, "aku tahu kau orang yang pandai membunuh orang, tapi jangan bertingkah egois seakan kau bisa melakukan segalanya dan menghancurkan seluruh rencana yang sudah kami rancang dengan matang." Wajah Yoongi terangkat, menampakkan kedua garis matanya yang tajam, memandang sinis ke arah Jungkook begitu ia mulai memapah tas berisi peralatan menembaknya dan melangkah meninggalkan dirinya bersama Hoseok, Jimin dan Namjoon.

"Aku dan Jimin akan mengawasi kalian dari kamera pengintai gedung Port Mafia yang sudah kuretas, dan kuharap kau mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan. Ada benarnya untuk tidak bertindak egois pada kasus yang memerlukan kerja sama seperti ini; _kau sudah kami tetapkan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan bos Port Mafia_ , dan jangan bertidak gegabah ketika membantu Hoseok membersihkan bawahan Port Mafia. Aku tidak ingin kau kehabisan tenaga ketika telah mencapai finalnya."

Jungkook menerima uluran tangan Namjoon yang memberikannya dua buah pistol. "Nafsu membunuhku belum terbangun sama sekali, kau tidak memberiku gambaran mengenai bos Port Mafia kecuali kata 'hebat' dan aku belum mengetahui apapun mengenai kemampuannya. Tapi aku berharap kau percaya denganku kalau aku bisa kembali dengan selamat."

.

" _Jungkook-ah, mundur sedikit. Beri peluang untuk Yoongi hyung agar bisa menembak."_

Jungkook sedikit melangkah mundur, mengedar memandang seluruh sudut ruangan besar yang mengurungnya sekarang ini. Beberapa anggota Port Mafia sudah gugur, yang dipijakinya sekarang ini hanyalah banjir darah yang aromanya menguar pekat. Anggota Port Mafia lainnya tengah diburu oleh Hoseok–entah apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu, Jungkook tak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia hanya perlu mempercayai partnernya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mengerahkan terlalu banyak tenaga ketika menyerang anggota Port Mafia lainnya.

Ruangan Port Mafia terlalu luas dan gelap. Begitu seluruh anggota Port Mafia yang dilawan olehnya dan ditembak oleh Yoongi dari luar sana, penerangan dari dalam mendadak padam. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah sinar rembulan yang menembus malu-malu dari balik jendela, dan selepasnya yang dapat Jungkook lihat hanyalah warna hitam dan titik merah yang berasal dari senapan Yoongi.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, ia memandangi tumpukan mayat yang tenggelam dalam darahnya sendiri. Tangan Jungkook bergerak menarik salah satu anggota Port Mafia yang masih bergerak, menggunakan punggung sang korban sebagai tempat duduk, mengabaikan jeritan dan frekuensi aliran darah yang bertambah deras mengalir dari dadanya.

" _Hoseok hyung sudah menghabiskan seluruh musuhnya,ia terpaksa melakukan kekerasan kali ini. Dan, uh– Namjoon hyung bilang sekarang anak itu tengah sibuk mencokel satu per satu mata korbannya. Jadi kupikir kau hanya perlu menunggu disitu sejenak sampai petinggi Port Mafia datang untuk melihat kekacauan yang sudah kita lakukan terhadap anak buahnya."_ Suara Jimin yang berasal dari seberang sana terdengar jelas akibat suasana sepi. Hanya ada jeritan dari orang yang tengah didudukinya. Bergerak liar hingga mengundang garis perempatan di kening Jungkook.

"Berisik." Jungkook menghantam kepala orang tersebut ke arah lantai dengan keras hingga dapat terdengar suara tulang rahang yang retak dan beberapa giginya yang terlepas dari gusinya. Tangannya kanannya mencoba menggapai-gapai senjatanya yang terlempar jauh–namun kalah cepat begitu Jungkook segera mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menusuk pergelangan tangan orang tersebut tepat di pembuluh darah hingga menembu kulit tangannya dan menancap pada keramik.

"Setelah gigimu rontok seperti ini kira-kira apa kau masih bisa berbicara?" Tangan Jungkook menjambak rambut pria tersebut dan menghadapkan kedua wajahnya dengan jarak yang hanya terpaut kurang dari empat senti. "Apa kau bisa memberitahuku dimana bosmu?" Ia bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit meneleng, raut wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi inosen tanpa rasa bersalah setelah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada pria tersebut. "Terserah sih, jika kau mau memberi tahu atau tidak." Mendapati pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja, Jungkook kembali menghantam kepala pria tersebut ke arah lantai. "Ketuaku bilang kalau aku tak seharusnya membuang-buang tenagaku, dan kupikir mencari bosmu merupakan sebuah kegiatan yang akan menguras tenagaku. Lagipula jika aku pergi mencarinya ia tidak akan melihat kekacauan yang terjadi pada anak buahnya, tapi jika ia sampai mencariku kesini, aku jadi tak sabar untuk melihat ekspre–"

Kalimat Jungkook terputus begitu saja ketika penerangan kembali menyala. Sejenak ia mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yang masuk. Pandangannya mulai menjernih, dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Jungkook untuk sadar akan presensi pria lain yang kini berdiri dengan jarak yang terpaut lebih dari sepuluh meter di hadapannya. Rambutnya merah menyala, rahangnya tegas dengan kedua belah mata yang tajam juga raut wajahnya yang arogan penuh determinasi.

Pria berambut merah itu mulai melangkah mencoba mendekati Jungkook, namun sempat terhenyak begitu ia menginjak mayat anak buahnya sendiri. "Aku tidak menyangka, perkumpulan mafia yang baru kubangun sendiri dengan usahaku sendiri selama dua tahun ini bisa runtuh dengan semudah ini."

Jungkook mencoba mengabaikan kalimat basa-basi yang diucapkan oleh si surai merah. Ia kembali menarik pisau lipatnya dan menjilati tetesan darah yang mengalir pada material besi tersebut.

"Dan fakta sadisnya adalah orang yang telah membunuh anak buahku merupakan mantan kekasihku sendiri."

Gerakan lidah Jungkook pada ruas pisau lipatnya berhenti. Posisi kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk dan tak dapat menatap wajah pria di hadapannya dengan jelas, segera ia dongakkan dan memperhatikan lemat-lemat setiap potongan tubuh pria di hadapannya. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna tatkala irisnya bergetar halus. Ia meremat pisau lipatnya begitu tremor perlahan mulai menyerang sekujur syarafnya, bersamaan dengan peluhnya yang merebas. Jungkook bangkit, mengambil satu langkah mendekat begitu ia mengusap rintik darah yang masih membekas di pisau lipatnya. "Aku hampir terkejut," ekspresinya dingin memandang ke arah si surai terang.

"Tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih menarik selain itu?" Namanya Taehyung–si surai merah itu; ia bertanya dengan aksen jenaka. Tapi tak ada yang tertawa di antara keduanya. Jungkook hanya diam, tetap bertahan dengan garis wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan gambaran apapun sedangkan Taehyung menarik segaris lengkungan pada kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum, tapi Jungkook merasa muak dengan senyumannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya terkejut disini." Taehyung melangkah mendekat, terkekeh kecil sembari mengusak rambut belakangnya. Satu tangannya naik, mengangkat jari tengahnya untuk membenarkan letak kacamata bingkainya (Tuhan, Jungkook bahkan baru sadar bahwa kini Taehyung menggunakan kacamata berbingkai sedangkan poni rambutnya disampirkan ke belakang). "Kau berkembang dengan cukup pesat, mungkinkah aku benar?" Hanya tersisa minus empat meter lagi hingga Taehyung bisa benar-benar sampai di hadapannya–dan Jungkook bahkan tidak dapat memerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah mundur dan melarikan diri dari Taehyung; jika ia sampai melakukannya, habis harga dirinya untuk dicap sebagai seorang pengecut oleh Kim Taehyung.

"Dulu kau selalu menolak impianku untuk hidup sebagai seorang asasin–kau selalu menampik bakat membunuhmu yang diam-diam menakjubkan, dan berkata bahwa kita pasti bisa hidup di jalan kebaikan. _Heol_ , dan aku terkejut melihatmu sekarang yang ternyata telah merampas impian kekanakkanku sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi kau bisa tenang, _aku takkan_ marah hanya karena hal kecil itu."

Tubuh keduanya bertubrukkan–Taehyung yang terpaut beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya kini telah berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Minus dua inchi yang menjadi jarak pemisah di antara wajah keduanya. Jungkook bisa merasakan nafas hangat Taehyung yang berhembus teratur pada permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah banyak berubah." Taehyung kembali tertawa, tangannya naik untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menepuk kepala Jungkook. "Kau sudah dua puluh tahun sekarang ini–kau _bukan_ lagi Jeon Jungkook yang banyak gelisah dan mengkhawatirkan setiap langkah yang ingin kau ambil. Kau sudah handal memegang pisau; melupakan fakta sadis bahwa tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum kita berpisah, kau selalu menyembunyikan pisau milikku agar aku tak lagi menyakiti orang sekitar. Jeon Jungkook yang dulu takut akan aturan dan hukuman kini telah tumbuh menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang menakutkan."

"Jangan bercanda, bung."

Pistolnya terangkat, ia keluarkan dengan sigap hingga kini moncongnya berhadapan dengan dada kiri Taehyung. Jungkook menarik pelatuknya selagi ia melangkah mundur, kembali membangun jarak diantara keduanya. "Kau pikir aku menikmati pekerjaanku sekarang ini?" Pandangannya hilang arti, namun tetap tertuju buas pada biner karamel Taehyung. Pistolnya siap menumpahkan peluru timah yang tertanam di dalam, namun Jungkook belum juga menggerakan jarinya untuk sekedar menembak jantung si surai merah di hadapannya. "Kuakui, membunuh itu _menyenangkan_. Aku mengakui seluruh hal yang pernah kau katakan padaku–melihat orang menangis, memohon dan menjerit sembari mengalirkan deras tangis air mata; _itu semua menyenangkan_. Tapi _sayangku_ , mungkin kau tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini semua?"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang melingkari pistolnya, menempelkan mulut pistol Jungkook pada dada kirinya. "Mungkin sekarang kau juga memegang teguh apa yang selalu kukatakan– _apa sekarang kau tidak takut dengan kematian?_ " Senyuman di wajah Taehyung merekah sempurna, namun kedua irisnya menyendu menatap si surai mahoni di hadapannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya, balik membalas senyuman merekah Taehyung. "Aku ingin sekali melihatmu mati di tanganku, karena kehidupanmu terlalu memuakkan untukku."

"Jangan terlalu buru-buru, Jungkook-ah. Membunuhku dan menyaksikan riwayatku tamat bisa kau lakukan kapan saja, tapi mengefisienkan waktu untuk kita berdua sepertinya tak semudah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan." Sebelah tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk melepaskan kacamatanya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Suara retakkan kaca terdengar setelah suara nyaring hasil tubrukkan keramik dengan benda berbingkai tersebut. "Aku kurang bisa melihatmu dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya ini lebih baik. Aku lebih suka melihatmu secara langsung seperti ini dibandingkan harus terhalang kacamata."

"Kau masih seenaknya seperti dulu. Mungkin ada baiknya juga jika aku benar-benar menembakmu sek–"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong begitu menyadari laser merah mulai menjalar mengitari wajahnya. Ujung matanya mencuri pandang ke arah jendela dan menemukan Yoongi lengkap dengan senapan besarnya tengah mengarahkan isi senjatanya ke arah dirinya. Ada Taehyung di sampingnya–di hadapannya, namun sejak beberapa detik yang lalu Yoongi terus mengarahkan senapannya pada bagian kepalanya. Jungkook mendecih, suaranya terdengar menggema sempurna.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menerima tawaran kerja sama ini." Kedua bola matanya berotasi malas, namun tetap dengan setia mengarahkan pistolnya pada dada kiri Taehyung. Yang nyawanya hampir terancam hanya bisa tertawa dan terus menempelkan moncong pistol Jungkook pada dada kirinya–satu-satunya sekat yang membatasi hanya kemeja putih tipis yang Taehyung kenakan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku, yang aku pedulikan hanya nafsuku untuk membunuhmu. Mereka yang memintaku untuk membunuhmu, sekalipun mereka akan menembakku dengan cara ini, permintaan mereka akan tetap kupenuhi."

"Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang pemberani."

"Terimakasih karena kau yang membangun keberanianku."

"Senang mendengarnya." Taehyung tertawa. Ia sejenak mengibaskan rambutnya hingga kini helaian poninya jatuh menutupi setengah pandangannya. "Aku selalu tahu keberadaanmu sekalipun kau mencoba berlari dariku–jangan terkejut karena aku baru menampakkan diriku sekarang setelah diam-diam menguntitmu selama tiga tahun ini. Aku datang untuk menepati omonganmu; maksudku omongan kau dan aku. Kuharap kau masih mengingatnya."

Sejenak Jungkook mengerjap. Ia tersenyum damai, "aku masih mengingatnya," dan mengucapkan tiga kalimat terakhirnya bersamaan dengan peluru senapan Yoongi yang melayang mengenai kepalanya dan pelurunya yang telah menancap sempurna pada dada kiri Taehyung. Keduanya ambruk–Taehyung dan Jungkook ambruk, mati mengenaskan dengan posisi tubuh yang saling berhadapan dan bergelimang darah.

" _Mission Successed!_ "

Suasana tenang. Tidak ada satupun suara yang muncul. Dan persekon selanjutnya terdengar suara yang terbit dari _headset_ Jungkook, menjadi pemecah keheningan dan mengundang persensi Hoseok, Yoongi dan Namjoon yang berkumpul pada ruangan tempat dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung menutup matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka Taehyung membayar kita untuk membunuhnya dan mantan kekasihnya." Yoongi berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook, garis wajahnya kaku tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun menyaksikan kedua orang yang dikenalnya kini telah tutup usia. Sejenak ia merapalkan doa, berharap bahwa Tuhan bersedia menerima ruh kedua temannya. "Ia merancang rencana ini selama tiga tahun lebih hanya untuk menepati janji mati bersamanya dengan bocah ini? Sengaja mengarahkan Jungkook pada agensi kita agar dia bisa mengembangkan dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh, lalu membangun geng mafia dan meminta kita membuat usaha-usaha seakan agensi kita benar-benar memiliki masalah dengannya hanya untuk menyaksikan dua orang mati seperti ini?" Yoongi yang biasanya tak banyak bicara mulai mengungkapkan kekesalannya sembari mengusap percikkan darah yang menodai pipi Jungkook.

"Dan jangan lupakan peranku sebagai psikopat tolol pengidap gangguan mental yang dibayar jutaan dollar setiap bulan olehnya." Hoseok menambahkan. Ia melepas sarung tangannya menggunakan jajaran giginya, lalu membuang asal pisaunya.

"Taehyung menyebut hal bodoh ini sebagai cinta sejati. Persetan dengan pikirannya, kita sendiri tak bisa memaksa kehendak Taehyung–ia sendiri yang meminta kita untuk membunuhnya."

Sebagai penengah, Namjoon menutup pembicaraan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Masing-masing tangannya segera menarik ujung baju kedua temannya, membawa keduanya keluar. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah mempercayakan kebahagiaan mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya. Itu jika kau benar-benar percaya dengan hal serupa reinkarnasi maupun sejenisnya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **Omake**

" _Lalu kau akan tetap yakin kalau kita akan bisa terus bertahan hidup tanpa harus membunuh orang?" Taehyung, sembilan belas tahun, terus mengarahkan matanya pada siapa yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya. Lembayung senja tersenyum cerah, oranyenya dengan pucat membentangi langit, setitik cahaya matahari mengumpat mencoba memberikan giliran pada sang bulan._

" _Aku selalu percaya bahwa kehidupan adalah ideologi yang suci dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat," Jungkook, tujuh belas tahun, mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Taehyung terus menatapnya. Matanya terarah sendu pada hamparan alang-alang yang diduduki olehnya, "ada orang yang setiap hari bertahan untuk tetap hidup, lalu apa kau rela menjadi orang yang mengacaukan secercah usaha yang mereka kumpulkan hasilnya setiap hari?"_

" _Jungkook-ah, dengarkan aku."_

 _Punggung Jungkook tersentak begitu telapak tangan kasar Taehyung segera mencengkramnya, meremat pundaknya sedikit lebih kuat dari biasanya sedangkan matanya memaksa Jungkook untuk mencoba mengerti arti tatapan membara yang melintasi kedua biner Taehyung. "Dengarkan aku, sekali ini saja. Kumohon."_

 _Lagi-lagi Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap Taehyung dan membuat kontak mata keduanya berakhir sebelah pihak. "Baiklah, terserah kau."_

" _Kau bilang kita tidak seharusnya menghancurkan harapan orang yang memiliki keinginan untuk tetap hidup, benar begitu?" Taehyung bertanya dan Jungkook menjawab dengan sebuah anggukkan. "Tapi sekarang kita adalah orang yang memiliki keinginan untuk tetap hidup–kita adalah orang yang tengah mengumpulkan hasil dari usaha yang kita lakukan setiap harinya agar bisa mengumpulkan uang dan bertahan hidup. Pikir kau sudah berapa kali kita mendaftar kerja namun ditolak hanya karena tak becus bekerja? Hingga akhirnya kini kau bisa bertahan hidup karena hasil upayaku yang menjadi anggota pembunuh bayaran."_

 _Jeda sejenak. "Jungkook-ah, kau dan aku, kita sama-sama lahir dari keluarga kriminal. Ayah dan ibumu adalah pembunuh bayaran, ayahku adalah teroris–tidakkah kau berpikir kalau ini semua mulai masuk akal; mengapa kita selalu memecahkan piring, kenapa kita selalu merusak benda, kenapa kita selalu membuat orang disekitar kita terluka? Karena bakat yang mengalir di darah kita adalah bakat membunuh, bukan bakat menjadi pembantu ataupun pengemis. Ingin berjuang sekeras apapun, ingin mencoba menendang jauh-jauh status 'anak pembunuh' yang menempel padamu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa membuang satu-satunya bakat yang tanpa kau sadari telah melebur di dalam jiwamu. Cobalah untuk menerima takdirmu sendiri."_

 _Kali ini jeda berkepanjangan yang terjadi. Jungkook semakin enggan menatap mata Taehyung, sedangkan cengkraman tangan Taehyung pada pundak Jungkook semakin mengeras setiap detiknya._

" _Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja disini."_

" _A, apa?"_

 _Kedua bola mata Taehyung membelalak sempurna._

" _Kupikir kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kau ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, tapi aku tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaanmu, tapi disisi lain pekerjaanmu merupakan satu-satunya alasan mengapa kita bisa bertahan hidup hingga seperti ini. Jika aku terus-menerus tak menyetujui ini, kemungkinan kita yang berakhir tak bernyawa."_

" _T, tapi Jungkook-ah, kau salah menafsir–"_

" _Aku ingin kita mati bersama-sama, tapi aku tidak ingin kita mati kelaparan. Setidaknya aku ingin mati dengan cara yang jauh lebih keren. Aku tidak mengharapkan kita mati seperti di drama-drama, aku dalam bahaya dan kau menyelamatkanku lalu kita mati bersama atau sebaliknya. Sejauh ini aku ingin kita mati dalam keadaan saling tersenyum–tapi mungkin kali ini berbeda, aku ingin kita mati bersama dengan keadaan kau yang membunuhku dan aku yang membunuhmu."_

 _Perlu lebih dari lima detik bagi Taehyung untuk mencerna seluruh ucapan Jungkook. Begitu pria yang lebih muda bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkan rumput-rumput kering yang menempel, pada saat itu Taehyung dapat mengerti keseluruhan makna yang disampaikan oleh Jungkook. Sebelum pada akhirnya Jungkook melangkah pergi, pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu sempat mengarahkan senyumannya ke arah Taehyung dan melambaikan tangannya. Mengatakan beberapa kalimat berupa, "kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti dan mati bersama setelah saling membunuh satu sama lain," lalu punggungnya telah benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Taehyung._

" _Berharap saja jika Tuhan akan benar-benar kembali mempertemukan kita." Hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang dapat Taehyung ucapkan. Wajahnya memerah–efek samping dari emosinya yang tak beraturan. Ada hamparan kebahagiaan yang bercampur dengan rasa sedih juga bimbang. Dan disitu bermuara seluruh perasaan Taehyung bersama gambaran masa depannya yang penuh akan warna merah. Merah, merah–merah; Jungkook dan Taehyung bersama merah yang akan memenuhi tubuh keduanya._

* * *

anjir pointless banget ini ff. mendadak dapet inspirasi abis nonton bungou stray dogs sama 91days (padahal gaada sama sekali adegan yang keliatan kayak terinspirasi dari dua anime ini kecuali port mafia). apaan neh ff vkook vkook tapi scene vkooknya cuman muncul di akhir doang, matek pula dua-duanya. udah lama ganulis mungkin penyampaiannya jadi makin berantakan, plotnya juga kayaknya gak kesusun rapih. seratus persen yakin pasti yang baca gangerti sama artinya. sama, soalnya saya yang nulis juga begitu. omake mungkin gangefek sama sekali ya, maw nangez.

jadi gini ih, jungkook sama tae kan dulu cemewewan. terus putus gitu kan gara2 jungkook gaseneng tae kerja kriminal gitu, disisi lain dia juga gamau nerima takdirnya kalau dia anak pembunuh. tapi dua-duanya putus dalam keadaan masih cinta (halah) jadi janji buat mati bareng-bareng nanti. GUE GAK NGERTI JUGA KENAPA GUE NULISNYA MEREKA JANJI BUAT MATI BARENG-BARENG, si kampret kan kayak gak ada ide lain aja yang lebih bagus selain bikin duo flaka flaka beibi ini mati.

p.s ; waktu itu ada yang nanya kenapa saya bikin ff yang gore criminal mulu (anjir kan padahal ff gue yang criminal baru police and detective doang sama ini satu). alesannya sih gak muluk muluk, menurut saya a man with a shot gun on his hand is sekzeh af. anjrit pertanyaan sama jawaban ga nyambung kan ya.

p.s 2 ; hubungan jungkook sama tae saya adaptasi dari hubungan dazai x chuuya gitu, dulu ada apa-apa sekarang mainnya bahaya-bahayaan. (walau sebenernya saya ini trash-nya mas dajai sama mbak astuti)

p.s 3 ; buat yang bilang police and detective udah tamat, mundur woy. itu ff masih lanjut ampe pikuk matek /gak.

p.s 4 ; saya kangen kalian semua ih : (

p.s 5 ; otanjoubi omedetou uri kinci mencret jungkuki: ( kamu semakin oppa, aku semakin ingin memilikimu. tau sih terlambat tapi orapopo ya dek, yang penting aku ngucapin.


End file.
